


may i have this dance?

by iitachiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), miya atsumu is whipped and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitachiyama/pseuds/iitachiyama
Summary: slow dancing ang growing old.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this doesn't really have a plot. It's basically just snippets of SakuAtsu throughout the years being lovey-dovey and all that fun stuff. Also (if you want) you can listen to Can't Help Falling In Love while reading this since it's the song they always slow dance to.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The rooftop. A mixtape. A warm blanket. A million stars in the sky_ _—_ _and the brightest one right beside him._

Atsumu perked up upon hearing the familiar melody that sounded from the scratchy record player and got to his feet. He tentatively held out a hand at Kiyoomi and offered him a hesitant smile.

“May I have this dance?”

Kiyoomi looked up at him, amused. “Cheesy.”

“You love it though.”

“Maybe I do.”

**_Wise men say…_ **

With his heart beating out of his chest and his thoughts blasting through his head at full speed, Atsumu held the world by the hand and carefully placed a hand on Kiyoomi’s waist.

It was an awkward first dance— mismatched steps and off-beat swaying— but Atsumu wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**_“Only fools rush in.”_ **

He murmured three words, low and quiet enough to pass off undiscerned, but Kiyoomi heard them loud and clear.

**_But I can’t help…_ **

He didn’t reply.

“It’s okay,” Atsumu whispered into his ear upon seeing the guilty expression that shadowed his face. “However long it takes, Kiyoomi, I’ll wait for that reply.”

**_… falling in love with you._ **

* * *

_Graduation day. An empty hall. A song on his phone. A thousand doubts about the road ahead— but one certainty that stood in front of him._

Atsumu took Kiyoomi’s hands and rested them on his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and swaying to the tune that echoed through the room.

**_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin…_ **

“Don’t get all sulky on me now, Miya,” Kiyoomi teased, pulling his face back. “I’ll return home to you every month.”

 _It’s not enough,_ Atsumu wanted to say.

Instead he said, “Three days. Three days every month to be with you.”

Kiyoomi pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Atsumu’s lips. “We’ll make the most of our time.”

“But I’ll miss you.” Atsumu pouted, furrowing his brows.

“You always miss me.”

He spluttered in protest. “True, but still-”

“We’ll be fine, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi scrunched his nose, bringing his hands up to squeeze lightly at the boy’s face. “I promise.”

**_… if I can’t help falling in love with you?_ **

With a sigh, Atsumu buried his face in Kiyoomi’s jacket. He wasn’t good with long-distance but for Kiyoomi, he would try.

He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes. “Omi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

A pause. 

“I love you,” Kiyoomi whispered. “More than you’ll ever know.”

* * *

_A boulder-strewn hillside. An open-air ceremony and the world beneath their feet. Hundreds of people staring— and the only one that mattered was staring back at him._

People were mingling about at the reception. Atsumu and Kiyoomi had agreed that the former would entertain the guests, the latter only popping up from time to time to greet their friends and family.

Things went by in a flash. Dinner, best men’s speeches, toasts, cake-cutting; it was all a blur to Kiyoomi. One moment his husband was catching up with an old friend and the next he was standing before him with an outstretched hand, a song— _their song,_ he realised— playing from the speakers up front.

**_Take my hand..._ **

Gulping down the remainder of his champagne (Kiyoomi had a feeling he’d be needing more of that for the rest of the evening), he took Atsumu’s hand and got to his feet. Everyone fell silent, all of their attention focused on the newlyweds, but none of that was of any significance to Kiyoomi whatsoever— although he had to admit the sight of Motoya blowing his nose into a serviette was a tad entertaining to see.

In that moment, it was just him and the man he loved, in their own little bubble, limbs moving rhythmically to the song they’d danced to since they were young teenagers in love.

“Hey,” Atsumu began, eyes gleaming in that child-like way like they always did when an idea came to mind. “What if I carried you and spun you around?”

“Do that and I swear to god, Atsumu, I’m running away from here as fast as I can.” They both laughed at that, earning one or two _aw_ ’s from their mothers sitting at the tables nearby.

**_... take my whole life, too._ **

“On a more serious note though,” Kiyoomi began, clearing his throat. “I’m glad I could go down this path with you. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Hey now, Omi” Atsumu murmured. “You’re going to make me cry.”

There were indeed tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Kiyoomi chuckled at that and planted a kiss on Atsumu’s temple, pulling him closer.

“I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Miya Kiyoomi,” he heard him say.

**_For I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

* * *

_A hospital room. White sheets. The smell of alcohol. The outside world emitting a sort of vibrance, one that the person before him was beginning to lose._

Atsumu’s limbs weren’t as strong as they were back in the day when he was still a budding athlete, but he rose from his chair with a grunt and made his way to the old record player that his daughter had brought with her in one of her visits.

He pressed the play button and the room was filled with an old, haunting love song that both he and Kiyoomi recognized well.

Atsumu made his way to the bed where Kiyoomi eyed him curiously. Holding out a hand, he asked, “May I have this dance?"

Kiyoomi hesitated. “I don’t think I… Atsumu, I can’t-”

“Don’t worry.” Atsumu gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll hold you throughout the song.”

Gripping Atsumu’s hand, Kiyoomi swung his legs slowly off the side of the bed and leaned onto his husband for support. They shuffled around uncomfortably at first before finally getting into rhythm like they always did.

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea..._ **

“You know, if I get caught out of bed-” Kiyoomi said.

“-they’ll give me an earful,” Atsumu finished for him. “I know, I know. But… just this once?”

Kiyoomi said nothing. Instead, he opted to close his eyes and rest his cheek on Atsumu’s shoulder.

**_... darling, so it goes..._ **

“I don’t have much time, do I?”

Atsumu shook his head in response, a silent sob wracking his body.

Kiyoomi drew his face back to rest Atsumu’s face in the palm of his hands. “It’ll be okay.”

 _No,_ Atsumu thought. _No, it won’t_.

But they both knew that.

That they’d been living on borrowed time in the past few weeks and that this was the last time they could hold each other like this, with their souls bound in strings of gold and their hearts beating in sync.

Atsumu cried mutely, holding onto Kiyoomi tightly, as if it would keep him from going.

“Thank you for giving me the happiest life.” Kiyoomi murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Atsumu echoed. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Neither of them wanted to finish the dance and neither of them wanted to let go.

But the song came to an end, like all things do.

**_... some things are meant to be._ **

* * *

_An old porch. A rocking chair. Children playing happily in the garden. Rays of sunlight embracing him with a familiar warmth._

“It’s his birthday today.”

Atsumu turned to look at his daughter with an affectionate smile that never seemed to lose its brilliance even in the long course of time. “It is.”

She gave his shoulder a soft pat before taking out her phone and playing a song, a strain so old and yet so dear to Atsumu that hearing it brought on a pang of nostalgia that tugged at his heartstrings.

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too..._ **

“Papa, dance with me?”

Atsumu chuckled and took her hand. “My joints are too old and rusty now, but anything for my little girl.”

 _Little girl,_ Kiyoomi would’ve said, scoffing lightheartedly. _She’s married with two children now._

“Look at mom and gramps!” one of the kids shouted, giggling. “They’re dancing!”

Atsumu laughed and waved them over. “Come join!”

They ran up to the porch and took each other’s hands, trying to imitate the dance steps.

“I miss him,” his daughter told him, keeping an eye on her kids. “Dad would’ve loved them so much.”

“He does,” Atsumu said, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I know he does.”

He engulfed her in a hug and added, “I miss him too. More than you know.”

**_... for I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh before anything else,,, I'm sorry this fic was really short and... vague? I guess?
> 
> Either way I hope you liked it and if you have any thoughts, dm me on twitter ([@iitachiyama](https://twitter.com/iitachiyama)) or leave a comment! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
